Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image processing apparatus which performs correction, for a processing target pixel having a high luminance in an image, to reduce the luminance of the processing target pixel and to bring the processing target pixel close to a predetermined chrominance signal ratio, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a captured image has a high-luminance saturation area in an object area, a technique for correcting the high-luminance saturation area has been conventionally performed. This technique enables a favorable image to be obtained by correcting the high-luminance saturation area, such as so-called shine, caused by environment light being reflected on the face of a person serving as an object. The high-luminance saturation area by the shine is hereinafter referred to as a shine area. Japanese Patent No. 5867390, for example, discusses a technique for detecting and correcting a reflection component, such as shine, by using a low frequency component of an input image. More specifically, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 5867390 discusses detecting the low frequency component of the input image, calculating a reflection component on, for example, the face of an object from a difference between the input image and the low frequency component, and performing correction in such a manner that the area of the calculated reflection component comes close to a desired size. Accordingly, control to emphasize or reduce the reflection component, such as shine, occurring on the face can be performed. A texture of an image of the face is thus adjustable.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 5867390, the reflection component is extracted based on only the difference between the input image and the low frequency component. However, in this case, even an area where brightness steeply changes, in particular the eye of the face (the white of the eye and an area peripheral thereto), is detected. This raises an issue that even an area not required to be corrected may be erroneously corrected.